


Brother, I've seen the love in your eyes

by fregg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy gets to meet Harry for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, I've seen the love in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroaloeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaloeart/gifts).



I was very close to tagging this as Major Character Death but in my headcanon Harry is totally lurking behind the trees trying not to get noticed - Sherlock style ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: You have no idea how much I laughed when I realized whose prompts it was I had gotten.  
> I'm sorry I went with an angsty version of your Daisy meets Harry prompt. I had ideas about combining your parkouring prompt with this but whenever I wanted to draw it my hands were just in no way cooperative and I am still so mad about it D:


End file.
